The recycling of used products such as wood, metal, stone, etc. has become more and more popular in recent years. Some recycling assemblies have the material placed on one end of an endless conveyor belt whose upper surface is disposed in a horizontal plane. Laborers stands at either or both sides of the conveyor belt and expend significant amounts of labor to remove or separate the material passing by them on the conveyor belt.
It is, therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recycling assembly that permits recyclable material to be separated while simultaneously reducing the amount of labor required from workers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recycling assembly that requires fewer parts and, thus, is small and easy to manufacture. It is still a further object of the present invention that the recycling assembly be simple and cost effective to manufacture, yet reliable and efficient in use.